Firsts
by Samurai-Mina
Summary: There's always a first time for everything in a new relationship. Here are some of them between a girl and a boy who are still trying to find who they are. Series of One-Shot/drabble. Tadashi/OC.
1. First Meeting

**Hey! Welcome to yet another story, and for the first time in English, it's not just a One-Shot! (Well, it is a series of One-Shot/drabble, but shhhh). So anyway, here's a little thing I came up with when I had some spare time. Don't know how many chapters I'll make, but I'll try to do as many as I can! Enjoy!**

 **Ps: For those who have read my One-Shot « Risky Experiment », it's not the same OC, just to clarify.**

* * *

 **First meeting**

« Calm down Jen, everything will be alright. You just have to go in there and do your best! » the young woman said to herself. A big smile appeared on her lips. « This is your first job, so no chicken out! You have to greet the costumers properly, take their orders with a smile, not trip over yourself and pour hot coffee over their heads, or dump their food on themselves… » Her smile vanished. She could hear her heartbeat pumping threw her ears, loud enough that she had the impression it resonated around her. She took a long and shaky breath and put her trembling hand over her chest. She was sweating. « You can do this girl! » She looked up and opened the door to her new job: a little coffee shop called the lucky cat café.

As soon as she stepped inside, her nervousness returned tenfold. The café was buzzing with costumers, and she could see a busy woman trying to keep up with her dozen orders. She felt bad for the load of work she had, and panicked at the idea that her first day at a new job will be this stressful. She almost turned back. Almost. If it wasn't for her college fees she had to pay for the new semester, which was just around the corner. She had no choice but to make money on her own to pay for them, since she moved out of her childhood town, pursuing her dream of becoming an history teacher. No more parents to clean up after her, to make her laundry, to cook her lunches. She had to do all that inside her new apartment, just across the street. And, of course, it wasn't free.

She gulped down her saliva and furrowed her eyebrows. She was ready. She took a step forward, than another, and so on until she was in front of the counter, where the same woman from before was catching her breath. When she looked up, she recognized her and a relieved smile crossed her face.

« Oh, Jennifer, I almost forgot you start today! »

She got around the counter and took her hand to drag her along as she moved towards the back room. Once there, she took an apron that was hanging there and shoved it in her hands. « Put it on! » she simply explained. With a nod, the college student did as asked and returned her gaze on her new boss. She was smiling up at her, since Jennifer was taller than herself.

« Now, we'll get back there and see what you can do! » she proclaimed happily as she guided her back to the exit. Her new employee froze.

« Wait what? D-don't you have to teach me the basics? Like what's on the menu, or how to greet a costumer… »

The owner of the café, Cass, laughed and ignored her rock-hard feet on the ground that would not budge. She was quite strong for her stature.

« No need for all that! You just have to remember to always smile, listen to the costumer, and try not to ruin their clothes with tea. For everything else, you'll learn fast enough. »

They were back again in the café, where it seemed even more people were present. Jennifer felt as she was naked of any weapon in front of the final boss in a video game, and she ran out of healing potions a long time ago. She was going to die without any form of resistance. Her head was screaming at her to run away.

« Relax, it'll be easy enough! » _Not sure about that…_ « Just take it easy for today. » She took a plate with a glass filled with orange juice and a croissant dripping with butter, and put it in her open hands. « Take this and go serve it to the boy with a cap on his head and his bag at his feet. You see him? » She pointed at some guy reading a book. She nodded. « Good. Now go! » With a little push from the energetic woman, who was already gone, the girl was back again in the overwhelming atmosphere that the café offered. She took a deep breath and hoped she didn't look like a tomato. She slowly advanced.

As she was approaching him, she had to be extra careful not to let anything fall on the floor. A child was running around, almost charging into her legs. An old man was shaking his cane around, arguing with a friend about what was better between coffee and tea, and he would have knocked her head off if she hadn't bend over. One by one, she countered all the obstacles towards her final destination. She finally managed to get there unhurt, and most importantly, with his entire order. A boost of confidence rushed through her. As awkward as a little girl in front of her crush, she posted herself to the young man's right and didn't move or say anything. Should she say something, or just put the food in front of him? She didn't have to do either since he was the first to make a move. He saw her through his peripheral and turned his head.

« Thanks aunt Ca… » Upon realising this wasn't in fact his aunt, he immediately shut up. His curious eyes scanned her feature. Her nervousness increased. Upon seeing her awkward eye contact, he smiled.

« Hi. Are you the new waitress my aunt hired? » he said gently. She didn't trust her voice, so she only nodded and stayed silent. She didn't move either, his order still in her sweaty hands. Her nervous aura infected her costumer as well and he could only smile to mask it.

« Erh, is this for me? » he pointed the plate still in her possession. She panicked. « Yes, I'm so sorry! » In a hurry, she took his food and put it in front of him. When the glass hit the table, it bent over and the juice flowed like a river on the floor. She panicked even more. She took off her apron and cleaned up after her mess. In her head, she was cursing herself.

« I'm so sorry, please forgive me! » she exclaimed as she was on all fours. « Please don't fire me.. » she whispered, tears building up in her eyes.

« Hey, it's okay, don't worry about it. » he reassured her with a warm smile. It didn't ease her dreadful state. « No, it's not! If I make too many mistakes, she's gonna kick me out and I can't afford that! » she desperately said. « Look, it even got on you! » Without thinking, she put the sill clean part of her apron on him and tried to dry out the orange mark. His face heated up as soon as she touched him. « Y-you don't have to do that, I can do it myself! » he stuttered a little too loudly, flustered. When she realised what she was doing, she felt her body gain some degrees. Her hand was cleaning his pants, centimeters away from his crotch. She dropped her piece of clothing with a yell.

« Aunt Cass, why are you watching from here instead of helping her over there? She definitely looks like she could use a hand… » Somewhere near the counter, a young teenage boy was looking up at his aunt, who was smiling ear to ear. « It's more fun to observe them from here, don't you agree? » she said, malicious. Hiro sighed, taking pity in this girl who had to put up with his funny aunt.


	2. First Fight

**First fight**

To say she was pissed was an understatement. Hers arms were crossed, brows furrowed, lips a thin line, and she was throwing daggers with her eyes. And Tadashi was completely obvious to her current state. He was just his happy self, like always.

« So what do you want to do? My brother bought a new game last week, wanna try it? » She raised her shoulders to indicate her indifference. « Let's go outside then. Maybe go for a walk? » Same reaction. A sigh escaped his lips. « Then a movie? » This time, Jen looked up at his face, stared at him for a couple of seconds, and finally sat on his bed, legs crossed. He sat next to her, to which she responded by turning her head away from him. He put his right hand on her shoulder. She jumped at his contact.

« What's wrong, Jen? » He calmly asked. She didn't answer. Second sigh. « Come on, you can tell me. Promise, I won't judge! » he said teasingly. She took an unsure glance at him and he responded by giving her a reassuring smile. A tiny one started to appear on her face. But as soon as she opened her mouth to tell him everything, his phone loudly rang on his desk. An awkward silence occurred.

« You… mind if I take it? » he asked politely. Against her will, she nodded. He gave her an apologetic look and got up to answer. Jennifer watched his back.

« Hello? … Hey Wasabi … Actually, I'm kind of busy right now … Yeah, I know, but- … No, I get it … I'll be there soon … Bye. »

As soon as his call ended, Tadashi let out a long sigh. He put back his phone on his desk and turned to face his friend. His smile was gone, and he was nervously running his fingers through his hair.

« I'm sorry Jen, but I have to go. I have a big project due in two days and my team and I haven't finish it yet. We were suppose to meet at 6, but I told them I'll be there later, since I promised you we would hang out. But something came up, and it seems the really need my help. If you want, you can stay. I'm sure Hiro will be pleased to keep you compagnie. »

Half through his explanation, the young woman stopped listening. Her mind was racing. She know that his school projects were important - heck, she had some of her own - but it seemed to her that he was only doing that. He never had time to spend even five minutes with her. Always with his friends at school, and not her. Her own thoughts enraged her.

« Yeah, that's what I'll do. Now you can go see your friends! » she spilled out. But she regretted instantly her words when she saw the effect they had on the young man. His face saddened at her hateful reply. He stayed silent, just a simple nod to let her know he heard her, and then he was gone. Jennifer kept her eyes on the spot he was seconds ago for a while, lost in her own mind. Then, she screamed.

« I'm such an idiot! » she moaned as she fell down on his sheet, her hands hiding her face. « Why did I say that… » She turned on her left side, her eyes glued to the paper wall. « I bet he hates me now… » « As if he could hate you. »

Stratled by the sudden new voice that wasn't her own, the college student immediately sat up on the bed. Tadashi's little brother was calmly walking towards his computer as if she didn't even exist. She sulked.

« How can you know, you didn't see him one minute ago.. » Hiro jumped on his computer chair and turned on the device. He spinned around in her direction. « Oh yeah I did, and let me tell you he was saying the same thing as you. » He gave her a smirk and turned back, putting his attention on the screen. Jennifer looked down. « ..You sure? » « Positive. »

She reflected on what he said and immediately felt a wave of relief wash over her. _So he doesn't hate me…_ She smiled like an idiot.

« What happened anyway? He looked so down. »

She got up and walked towards her little friend. As she glanced over his head, she could only see a blur of pages since he was navigating through them too fast for he to comprehend. She closed her eyes, sensing a headache coming.

« I said something awful about him going to see his classmates. I know it's important since his grade depends on this, but… I couldn't help it, I just snapped at him… » she confessed.

Hiro stopped playing with his mouse and turned his head over his shoulder.

« So, you were jealous. » A dumpful expression invaded her features.« Jea- I wasn't jealous! » « Yes, you were. » « No, I wasn't. » « Were. » « Wasn't. » « Were! » « Wasn't! »

« Will you two knock it off! » Cass yelled downstairs. They shut up. The hadn't realised the started to bark in each other's faces. The backed away and a put appeared on their faces. The young man was the first one to snap out of it.

« Why do grown-ups always have to make everything so complicated… » he sighed. Jennifer raised an eyebrow. A vein popped on Hiro's forehead. « Just go talk to him moron! Tell him how you fell and everything's gonna solve itself! » She pursed her lips at his words, analysing them. Then, a grin went all the way to her ears. « You're right… How could I be so stupid! It was that simple! » On impulse she bent over and planted a kiss on his cheek. She beamed at him and turned around, ready to run down the stairs.

« Wait! You're going _now_? » She didn't even looked his way. « Yeah! Thanks Hiro, I owe you one! See ya! » And like that, she was gone. The genius facepalmed his forehead. « Is she planning on catching him on foot? He went with his scooter you know.. »


	3. First Flirting

**Here I come with another chapter! I had a loooot of fun writing this one - especially doing the research (I laughed my ass off) - and I hope you're gonna love it too! Give me your impression so I can know if I did bad or not! Enjoy!**

* * *

 **First Flirting**

It was a long night at the Lucky Cat Café. Just a few regulars were still present in the little coffee shop. The rain was raging outside, pouring like it was the end of the world. It was almost time to close, and Jennifer was ready to close up. Her boss trusted her with running the café on her own - well, almost on her own. Since it was the beginning of a new semester, Tadashi had just a few homeworks to do, which he did ages ago. He offered to help her out, since two hours ago, she had her hand full with the costumers. Not long after, the downpour occured, and the café slowly emptied itself. In the end, even if his help wasn't needed anymore, he stayed to keep her company.

« I'm so bored.. » sighed Jennifer as she cleaned the same glass for the fifth time. She didn't have anything to do, except wait for her last costumer to get out so she could close up, so she decided to clean everything she could. And this included the wall in the back that no one ever dared touch, so dirty the white turned brown, with yellow spots here and there. She didn't even want to know what happened to the poor wall for it to turn this disgusting color.

A sigh escaped her lips as the last client went out the door. She looked up at the clock. Still half an hour to go. Her face fell. She wished time could pass faster. She looked to her right, where her firend was. He seemed just as bored as her. She found his curved upperlip funny, since it almost looked like a pout. She chuckled. Upon hearing her, he looked over and saw her laugh. A smile of his own brigthened his face. Then, an idea popped in his head, and he smirked. Jennifer looked puzzled at the change on his face.

« Of all the beautiful curves on your body, your smile is my favorite. » he said, taking a pose that wanted to be sensual. She stared at him weirdly, eyes big, mouth open. His smile fell. « That didn't have the effect I wanted.. » he murmured. She blonked. « Did you just… tried a pick-up line on me? » His smile was awkward. «… Maybe? » he questionned more than stated. After a couple of seconds, she bursted out laughing. « God, it was so bad! » His pout returned. « Ah, don't take it like that, it just doesn't suit you! » He looked offended. « Well, thank you… ».

She realised she said something wrong, so she tried to cheer him up. « It's not you! ...Well, maybe a little.. What I mean is, it's just not your style, you know? » She touched his arm with her hand, trying to confort him. « Hey, I have an idea… » He turned his eyes in her direction, and saw the mischevious look on her face.

* * *

« Ok ok, hear this… You're sweeter than 3.14. » Jen rolled her eyes. « You're such a nerd. » Tadashi only smiled at her words. « Alright. Then what do you think of this: Wanna measure the coefficient of static friction between us? » She laughed and punched his arm playfully. « Will you stop with those science reference? » He shook his head. She did the same, but smiled anyway. « Two can play that game. Wanna get together and test the spring potential of my mattress? » His mouth gaped, and he could feel his cheeks burning. « Did you just… » She gave him a flirtious wink. He coughed. « If you want to play it like that… »

« Is there a science room nearby, or am I just sensing the chemistry between us? »

« You got the curves, I've got the angles. »

« Well, technically… » « Shut up. »

« We have such great chemistry that we could do some biology together. »

« Let's unzip our genes and see if we can share codes together. »

« You look so familiar… Didn't we take class together? I could've sworn we had chemistry. »

« Will you stop with those chemistry pick-up lines! You've spend too much time with Honey! »

Tadashi laughed. Jennifer let ou a sigh half irrited, and maybe a little jealous of his classmate. _Two can play that game.._ She slowly approached him and put her hand on his chest. She was so close to him he could practically feel her heat without touching her. The tip of his fingers brushed her stomach. He shivered.

« Chemists do it on the table periodically… » she whispered, eyes half closed. He had a hard time swallowing. He felt his heart jump in his chest, and his mouth went dry. « You want to know what's beautiful? » he whispered, his eyes lost in hers. « Think of the first word I said. » It was her turn to freeze. Her temperature raised and a strange feeling invaded her stomach. She was so close to him, she only had to get on her toes and-

A familiar « Ting! » resonated in the room, informing that the door just opened. The two college students jumped and got away from each other, their face as red as a tomato. They realised the last costumer finally left, and it was already time to close up. Jen laughed nervously.

« Look at the time! » she exclaimed, a little too enthusiastic. « It sure flies by when you're having fun! » She hurried over the other side of the counter to go lock the door. Tadashi watched her get away, and he felt his heart ache. If only she knew he meant that last one.


	4. First Date

**Hi, and welcome to another chapter of « Firsts »!**

 **...I know, I haven't posted one in a long time, but I was just so busy! As soon as summer break started, I've been working my ass off! On top of that, writer's block hit me hard, so no chappy for you all.. Promise, I won't abandon this story! Just give me some time to make it work somehow!**

 **Anyway, enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

 **First Date**

For the fifth time, Jennifer looked at her dress, getting rid of imaginary wrinkles on it. She took a deep breath, let it out. It didn't slow down her heartbeat.

« Breath girl, there's no reason to be nervous, » she reminded herself outloud. « It's just good old Tadashi, no big deal. He only asked you to hang out, like always. You've done this a thousand times, so no chicken out. » She let out a nervous laugh and smoothened her yellow dress once again. « It's not like it's a date or anything. »

Her forced smile transformed into a frown. Panic started to make its way towards her heart. It wasn't, right? She started sweating. She cursed herself for not bringing a small mirror in her handbag, so she could check if she looked presentable. Her hair usually got real messy because of the wind, so good thing she put it in a small bun. And even greater thing she put on her new dress she bought three days ago. At least it was prettier than the black sweatpants she always wore when she would just relax with him in his aunt's house. However, she didn't brush her teeth before coming to their rendez-vous point. Did she had something stuck between them? It would be just her luck. To make sure, she ran her tongue through her mouth. And what better time than this for her friend to make an appearance.

« Hey Jen, » he waved in front of her.

Surprised, and embarrassed he saw her doing that, she unintentionally bit her tongue. A wave of pain brought tears to her eyes as she cried out in suffering. She brought her hand to her mouth, feeling like an idiot. Her cheeks blushed crimson.

« Are you okay? » asked her friend, concern written all over his features.

She waved her free hand to indicate she was alright and turned the other way, hoping he would forget how stupid she looked. Behind her, Tadashi studied her silhouette, feeling a little down. She was giving him the cold shoulder (or he thought). He didn't like when the fought, which happened quite often these past few days. Everytime she asked him to spend time with her, he declined, saying he was too busy with school. They only saw each other when she worked at the café. And even then, she ignored him, especially when his friends from university would come over. And that's why they were here. He made sure to finish all his projects, tell everyone he was busy next saturday, even beg his aunt to give Jennifer a day off so the could spend the day together. It took a lot of effort (some embarrassment from his aunt teasing), but he managed to make it work somehow. He persuaded Jen to come (more like forced her really), saying she wouldn't regret it, and that he would make up for his absence lately. She finally gave in, and even came dressed up, which she rarely does. He had to stop for a minute upon seeing her form in the distance. If he didn't know better, he could have sworn it was possible for his heart to come out of his chest, since it was pumping so loudly. Face flushed, hands shaking, he swallowed hard and advanced towards her. Only for Jen to bite her tongue upon seeing him.

From that, the two of them didn't know how to react. Tadashi didn't want to impose himself on her, after her grumpy mood. Jennifer was just too conscious of his presence, questioning his every move, feeling more and more timid by the minute. They were just too awkward to even look at each other. People past them and looked curiously at the odd couple. Tadashi was the first one to clear his throat.

« So… I thought we could go see this new movie that came out? You told me some time ago you wanted to see it. »

Finally turning around to face him, she looked suspicious.

« ...Is it the one I'm thinking of? »

He smiled.

« Maybe. »

Her eyes lit up.

« The what are we waiting for?! »

She almost sprinted forward, stars in her eyes. A smile appeared on Tadashi's face. His plan to make her happy seemed to start working.

* * *

« And his face when he realised he was part of her plan all along! » Jen exclaimed, excited beyond reason.

She moved around the little polar bear Tadashi has won for her at the claw machine near the theaters. She was so enthusiast about the movie that she hadn't shut up about it since exiting the cinema's hall. Not that the young man complained. As far as he was concerned, she could happily blabber away all she wanted. He liked her cheerful voice.

« And then… Tadashii, are you listening? »

She frowned, confused as to why he hadn't outer a single word. The movie was awesome as f-, so why hasn't he been excited about it as much as her? That's what she wondered.

« Yeah, I'm listening, » he gave her a small smile.

She eyed him, suspicious, but remained silent. She gazed at the starry night sky, a cold breeze making her shiver. As the gentleman he was, Tadashi warped his coat around her. Warm and cozy inside, Jen looked up at him. His smile was replaced by colours on his cheeks. He gently brushed her hair being her ear. The moment was tender, like in a fairytale. And it was broken when Jen crushed on the hard floor.

Her side took the majority of the impact, leaving her whining on her stomach. She had difficulties moving her body since something lied on her back. She was confused and hurt. But all of it explained itself when she heard her friend scream above her.

« Hiro, Jennifer, are you both alright? » He panicked.

A growl escaped the youngest brother's mouth as he tried to get up. Jen did the same with a little bit more difficulty.

« Can someone tell me what the hell's going on?! » asked a pissed future history teacher.

Hiro cheaply scratched his neck, sweating. His nervous behavior explained itself when police sirens were heard in the distance.

Their date was ruined.

* * *

« I'm going to kick your butt when we get out of here! » yelled Jennifer from across the room.

Hiro looked to the floor, half scared, half guilty. The found out he took part in a bot fight that night, winning quite some cash while he was at it. Illegal as it was, the police arrived at the scene of the crime not long after he destroyed his opponent. Being fast and smart, Hiro used his stature at his advantage to escape. It would have worked if he hadn't run into those two (literally). Now, the three of them were stuck in cells at the police office. Tadashi and Jennifer in one, Hiro in front of them.

A long sigh escaped the older one.

« I can't believe our date is going to end like this...» muttered Tadashi.

Jennifer heard him. And her anger was gone.

« So it was a date after all… »

She put her arm in front of her face to mask the growing blush. At the sight of her reaction, Tadashi couldn't help his own blush creeping in.

On the other side, Hiro made a disgusted grunt.

« Get a room you two, and just kiss already! »

Her cheeks darken.

« Hiro! »

« Maybe we will… » replied the nerd next to her.

Her head twirled around.

« Tadashi! »

Both brothers laughed. Jennifer sank to her knees, hoping the floor would swallow her.


	5. First Cry

**Hello there! I know, it has been a while. My life's been quite busy for the past few months, and it's going to be even wilder soon, so that's why I decided to make this chapter the last one of this serie. Maybe I'll do more in the future, but for now, consider it the end. Thanks for reading so far, and I hope you will enjoy this (angsty) chapter!**

* * *

 **First Cry**

« If you need anything, you can call me, ok? » With a kind smile, aunt Cass pat her shoulder and turned around. Jennifer gave a small nod and looked up the stairs. She took a deep breath. It seemed as the lump in her throat just got bigger. She tried to swallow, and shook her head. She promised herself she wouldn't fall apart here. Not like this. She finally climbed up the stairs, each step more difficult then the last. She felt her head spin, as all the memories surrounding this house came crashing on her. She couldn't recall all those times she came over to hang out with the boys, either she came just to walk out minutes later, the youngest behind her, ready to do some dumb things in the street (which usually resulted in an angry Tadashi), or she just chilled in the house with them, lying down on the floor in front of their TV, playing Mario Kart and losing horribly. Jennifer chased those thoughts away, sorrow taking over her emotions. She won't be able to do that anymore, not since..

She finally reached the two brothers' common bedroom. She stopped just before the paper wall separating the room in the middle. Hiro's side was a mess. Like always. And Tadashi's side was so clean we could eat on the floor. Like always.. The young student slowly approached the wall and stopped as she was entering her friend's privacy. She didn't dare disturb his untouched bedroom. Ever since.. _that_ , no one dared touch his stuff. However, Jen had forgotten a few of her things over, and one of them happened to be a really important book she needed for her class. She couldn't just leave it here forever. With shaking hands, she put down the bag she brought with here and took a step forward. Her eyes landed on his bed, where his signature cap was. She kneeled before it and took it in her hands. She crossed delicately the logo with her thumb, her lip quivering. She put it back and got up. She went over to his desk, and examined the things lying on it. A medicine book, probably for his project, Baymax, a photo of his brother and him when they were younger, his graduation hat from highschool, a bright red tie she bought for him on his last birthday, followed by the cheesy birthday card she gave at the same time. She picked it up, and read her silly comments. How she wanted him to promise to her he would wear that tie to every important event that happen in his future life, even if it was small. How she wanted them to hang out more, because « school's a pain in the ass right now and she could use the distraction ». How she reminded him to keep his promise and show her his new incredible project he was working on, which he did just after reading her card. A quiet moan escaped her lips, and she put down the object before braking down.

She turned around and planed on escaping this place, run down the stairs and get out to never come back, but her feet were stuck. It's as if her body controlled her mind. Her body which was craving for his sweet scent, that smell that reminded her of freshly falling rain. Craving his shining smile, that could cure every disease in the world. Craving his body heat, so warm and cozy. Craving him.

« I can't do this.. » She whispered, lost. How could he. How could he just abandoned her like that. How dare he ran back inside to save someone, when himself was in danger by doing so. How could he leave his family in mourning when he promised he would protect them. How dare he died before she could tell him how she felt…

It was too much, Jennifer just couldn't support it anymore. Her body finally obeyed her when she tried to get around his bed. She was about to get down when she saw Hiro blocking her path. He was shocked to see her in his bedroom, but concern was the first emotion to show on his face.

« You're crying. » he murmured, as if he didn't want to disturb the place. Surprised, she put her finger on her cheek and felt a cold humid tear fall down her face. She started crying and she didn't even realise it. She took a step back and fell on Tadashi's bed. She broke down.

« I miss him Hiro. I miss him so much… » she breathed out with difficulties. She hiccupped as her hands covered her face, hiding her sadness. All effort to hide her pain were thrown out the window now. « I.. I should have.. I should have told him before he- » her cries became more frantic as her shoulder trembled violently. Hiro gently approached her and put his hand on hers. « Told him what? » he slowly asked. She hiccupped some more before finally answering him. « I love him Hiro, and I was unable to tell him.. I just didn't think he felt that way towards me. I should have tried, even if he would have rejected me. It would be far better than what I'm feeling now. Just… emptiness. » Her cries were gradually becoming more and more few and far in between. Her stare just lost all its brightness. For now, she was just a shadow of herself. Hiro couldn't do anything but take her in his arms, hoping that she'll soon turn back to her joyful self. But for now, she had to accept Tadashi's death, just like Hiro did. Maybe in the future, she'll be able to laugh like before.


End file.
